


The way home.

by Idreamofbara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a RP, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Other, will tag more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamofbara/pseuds/Idreamofbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros Nitram begins to discover himself and learn about the ways in which his relationship between he and his best friend changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A soft breeze rustled through the open bedroom window and lightly tousled warm chestnut locks as the boy put his things away. The air around him was cool and calm, but he also felt a strange, almost eery mood he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
He sighed out once his room was completely cleaned up, though the feeling of relief he knew he should be experiencing was not present. His eyes widened as the soft tones of his notifications alerted him of an incoming message, rushing over to the spot where his phone lay charging.   
It wasn't the first time he'd been preparing to spend the night with his best friend, or rather, getting ready for him to come over. In fact, Gamzee had come over so often since they met as children he should be used to getting ready for him. He wasn't sure why he'd been getting a different array of feelings whenever he was around Gamzee, but he knew there was definitely something that changed between the two. He remembered the days when Gamzee could come over with no problem, when they could sit around and play video games, sleeping over for weekends and sometimes even during the school week. And now, Tavros found himself overthinking his actions around him, watching the way Gamzee moved and even noticing his quirks and behaviors. Like the way he had a habit of staring for longer than he meant to, getting so absorbed in Tavros' stories and jokes that his complete attention was directed at him.   
Even now, as he remembered those piercing deep blue eyes he could feel his cheeks warm and that same eery odd sense over him. He groaned softly and opened the message from his best friend, reading it as he worried his lower lip.  
 'Coming on over in 3 mins my best bro  
:o)'  
Tavros sighed out and sent a simple reply, telling him he would be outside waiting. He stood and walked over to his body length mirror, examining himself to be sure he looked okay for the night. He still had what his father called baby fat all over his body, a light dusting of freckles across his nose and upper cheeks, so faint you couldn't tell they were there until you were right in his face, his deep chocolate eyes and hair that matched the shade, cut in his signature mohawk. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't completely confident in his body as he was. He never really had been, but every time he'd bring up his insecurities to Gamzee he'd get the same response about how everyone had bodies, and they should be happy to be alive to experience everything life had to offer, or the miracles as he usually called them.  
 He blushed all over again and smoothed his fluffy hair back, trying to keep his mind off of the way his best friend had been affecting him lately. He huffed as he turned and walked out of his room, hurrying out to his front porch to wait for Gamzee. 


	2. Admitting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros is tired of being confused and attempts to get the truth from Gamzee without making things too awkward.  
> Luckily he didn't need to do anything, since it was awkward from the beginning.

The curly hair is always the first thing about him that Tavros notices. Those big, tight and bouncy curls that frame Gamzee's face, and especially the deep raven color. Like a halo, it fell around the boy's face and brought out the deep blue in his eyes. He didn't know why he hadn't ever realized just how cute his hair was.

Tavros stood up from his wandering thoughts just as the other boy literally bounded up the front steps and pulled him into a tight hug. Tavros found his face pressed against the taller's shoulder as Gamzee laughed and just held onto him. His hugs were inescapable, and the only real option for Tavros was to just hold on and ride the hug out. 

  His cheeks warmed as Gamzee's scent filled his nose, the musky body spray he used in an attempt to block out the scent of the weed he smoked. He didn't know how he could enjoy the smell, it used to make him think of skunk spray when Gamzee first began to smoke but now, well... He didn't mind it so much. He enjoyed it, rather, because the smell made him think of Gamzee. 

  "Can't believe you got that brand new gamin device and you weren't gonna all up and invite me, bro..." Gamzee huffed in slight disappointment, leaning away from Tavros after a while. 

  "N-no! You were actually the first, uh, person I called about it. The first, and the only person..." Tavros spoke up quickly, staring up at the other male to hopefully convince him. 

  Gamzee's eyes slowly searched within Tavros' and after he'd apparently saw what he was looking for, or maybe remembered what they were doing, laughed softly in embarrassment and nodded. 

  "Right, okay. I fuckin love you for that, y'know? Always so thoughtful and shit, including me in stuff you do." He spoke... Almost like he was really honestly touched by what Tavros was doing for him. Like it made such a big deal in his eyes whether he was important to Tavros or not. 

  Tavros stared up at him, before he smiled his little crooked smile with dimples and sighed. "Let's go play then. I uh, just finished setting it up. Papá is bringing pizza home for dinner, but uh, Rufioh is out again this weekend. So we're home alone..." He said, and found himself blushing as he realized the situation they were in. He knew he was easily embarrassed, but seeing Gamzee's eyes widen and his cheeks flush made him even worse, since Gamzee usually didn't mind when it came to stuff like that. 

  "Oh, so... Just us? Fuck, I mean it ain't like we're babies, we can watch ourselves, huh? Watch each other, and play with your new device..." He rubbed the back of his neck and followed Tavros inside, the two boys hurrying in an attempt to hide their embarrassment. 

  As soon as they got to Tav's room, they began to play and do everything they could to avoid the now awkward atmosphere they'd created around themselves. Though every once in a while, Tavros would look over to see Gamzee's concentration on the game and the way he bit his lower lip, his droopy eyes slightly wider and completely focused on the game. And sometimes, he'd even look over to see Gamzee staring at him and then quickly look away, as if he'd been doing the exact same thing. 

  Tavros couldn't take the shy glances and weird feelings he was getting, eventually turning the game off. He faced Gamzee and swallowed hard, watching as confusion, then realization set over Gamzee's face. 

  "S-sorry, but I um, I wanted to ask you something. And don't laugh." Tavros began, then stopped as Gamzee opened his mouth. 

  "I know you been all up and noticin the way I stare at you, bro. And it ain't like when I stare at other people, I-I... I always daze out when I stare at other fuckin people and shit, but you... I always think about you, bro. I'm always motherfucking thinkin bout you, Tavros." He explained, biting his full lower lip as he watched Tavros take in the information. 

  "About m-me? I... I think about you a lot more now too. I thought it was just me. My mind is just... It's hard to be around you anymore, I can't focus when I'm with you. And I don't know why-" He was looking down at his lap and mostly stuttering out his words when he felt his chin lifted and those thick, soft lips pressed against his own so suddenly he had no other choice but to gasp. 

  Tavros could feel his heart rate speed up incredibly, and if his palms had been sweaty before there was definitely no saving him now. He stared at Gamzee's long eyelashes that fell over his cheeks, noticing tiny details up close as his mind raced along with his heart. He eventually let himself close his eyes and copy Gamzee's movements, his lips pressing back against the other's gently. 

  The kiss lasted longer than either one of them had expected, but when they finally parted all they could managed to do was laugh. Tavros fell on his side across his bed laughing, Gamzee on his back and the pair just laughed and laughed, they laughed so hard it hurt to breathe and their cheeks were stained with tears, their faces red. 

  Tavros stared at him, the way his darker skin and fuller lips contrasted against those deep cool eyes. Gamzee was so beautiful, even with the patches of lighter skin surrounding parts of his face as a result of the sun's rays. Gamzee was breathtakingly beautiful. He made it so difficult for Tavros to speak that he sat there for a long moment opening and closing his mouth with no real sounds or words coming out.

  "Brother, I up and fuckin love you. I mean it, I love you, Tavros. I've loved you since we first met as little kids, bro, I always loved you..." Gamzee started off, reaching over to grab one of Tavros' hands. 

  Tavros swallowed thickly and looked up at the other boy, then smiled and nodded. "I think I love you too, Gamzee... That's what I was, um, trying to say b-before we- you, uh, kissed me..." He managed to get out, cheeks still warm from their kiss and the laughter, and now from their feelings. 

  The way Gamzee's entire face lit up in happiness made Tavros feel like he was thrown up into the air, he looked so relieved to hear him. His smile and the way he held his own cheeks was way too cute for Tavros to handle, yet he couldn't force his eyes away. He felt confident in what he did next, which was very rare for him. He reached out and lightly cupped Gamzee's jaw, pressing their lips together again in a gentle, soft kiss. 

  The sound that escaped Gamzee's throat was soft and surprised, but Tavros instantly felt his arms around his shoulders and the firm, gentle pressure of the other male's lips against his own again. He loved how amazing it already felt to kiss Gamzee, to feel those lips against his own after so much time spent on thinking about them. Time seemed to slow down for them as it continued from their kiss, Tavros could feel Gamzee's hands shake slightly as they slid up and lightly touch his hair, he could hear his heart pound in his ears. Their lips moved and pressed against each other's smoothly, rhythmically, it was like they were both moving to a beat that only they could hear. 

Gamzee pulled away and gasped for breath, panting out slightly as Tavros leaned forward and continued to kiss along his cheek and end at his jaw. Gamzee had ended up in Tavros' lap somewhere during the kiss, probably desperate to feel more of the other up. He giggled as Tavros grinned at him, hugging him close. "F-feels... Fuckin amazing, bro. Will you keep kissing me like that?" Gamzee asked, biting his kiss swollen lip lightly.   
   
Tavros couldn't keep the grin off his face as he nodded, admiring the cute smile Gamzee had on his face. He was so lost in the other boy that he didn't hear his father's truck pull up, but he did notice his heavy work boots from down the hall.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this up, let me know if there's anything I did that sounds weird or that I should change. 
> 
> Again, my tumblr is idreamofbara.tumblr.com, follow me and if you tell me you found me on here, I'll follow you back!


	3. Papá?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big papá Dante comes home.

As the thudding of those heavy boots grew closer and closer to Tavros' room, both panicked in the fear of being caught holding each other. Or sitting on laps, but they were both scared, because they knew how protective Dante could be over his sons. 

As they panicked, they managed to tangle themselves together in blankets, legs, arms, pretty much everything intertwined. Almost like a game of twister, except they weren't having fun. They fell off of the bed together, both on their sides and trying desperately to separate. They couldn't be caught like this, but they had no idea how they'd get unstuck if they kept flailing around like that. 

Those work boots stopped just outside Tavros' door, right as they'd managed to get the blanket untangled from between themselves. Tavros was now kneeling between Gamzee's thighs, frozen when he heard the heavy knocks before his father entered the door. So much for his confidence earlier. 

The man wasn't much taller than average, standing at around five foot nine. His skin was fairer than his son's, but still tanned from his work as a mechanic and the long hours he worked. His hands, though, they were almost always stained close to black from car oil and his own stubborn refusal to wear gloves. 

He wasn't a very big man, but he was still big enough in Gamzee's mind to be very afraid of. And as he stared down at the two, Gamzee held his breath and shut his eyes to brace for the yelling he knew would come. 

"I brought pizza for you, but it would seem you have other appetites to take care of. Just be safe if it goes any further, and I don't want to hear anything. Pizza will be on the table." Dante turned and began to walk away, before he laughed and continued on in his thick Spanish accent. "It took you this long to admit it? Really?" 

The two couldn't bring themselves to say anything. They could only stare up at Dante, and then let out huge sighs of relief when they were alone again. 

"I... I thought he was gonna kill us... Or me, at least..." Tavros mumbled, moving to stand and help Gamzee up.  
"No way bro! He'd have to kill me first, because I all up and forced my gay on you." Gamzee laughed, his cheeks red. Tavros stared at him and giggled, shaking his head. "You didn't... Let's just go eat, okay?" He sighed softly, helping Gamzee up and then going into the kitchen. 

Though they admitted their feelings and sort of made out a little, nothing else had changed between them. Gamzee still made Tavros laugh, and listened to his stories and jokes. Tavros still stayed silent to hear the way Gamzee's voice made everything seem poetic, even the stupidest stories he could tell. 

Tavros was yawning by the time they managed to finish the pizza, and Gamzee couldn't help but find even that cute. "Let's go to sleep, cutie. I brought this air type bed to fuckin sleep on, so nothing bad could happen. Gotta all up and be safe, right?" Gamzee giggled to himself, then bit his lip.

"Y-yeah, that sounds safe..." Tavros trailed off, rubbing an eye as they trudged into the room. 

 

Early the next morning, Dante peeked into Tav's room just to be sure his son was safe, and smiled when he saw they both had clothes on and heard their even breathing. He'd been expecting to see the two naked, but he saw them instead facing each other, their hands intertwined. He knew they'd end up together. Fatherly instinct, or maybe just intuition, but he always liked how happy Gamzee made his Tavros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... If y'all were wondering where I was, I've been working and it graduated recently. It needed something to get my mind off of things, and I felt like updating. 
> 
> And I won't have set dates to update, so be patient with me you guys, okay? I love all of your comments, thanks for reading.


	4. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time is usually an unforgettable experience.

The next day started at the early hour of one in the afternoon, when they finally woke up after their night of video games and movies. Tavros was the first to wake, and he was more than surprised to feel Gamzee asleep against his back. Whatever happened to the air mattress?

He turned and came face to face with Gamzee, subconsciously holding his breath as he admired what he saw. Gamzee's dark chocolate skin, and the few patches of pale skin amongst it, some surrounding his nose, eyes and mouth. He had other patches of it along his arms and what Tavros occasionally saw of his legs, though he knew Gamzee was self conscious about it. He never said it, but he made a point of making fun of himself and saying he looked like a cow. And Tavros disagreed, because he loved how Gamzee looked like a literal work of art, full of color and self expression. 

Tavros sighed out softly when his eyes fell to those full, two toned lips of his. Slightly parted, and was that drool? He didn't care. Acting on a sudden burst of confidence, he leaned forward and gently pressed his own to Gamzee's. His eyes fell shut as he propped himself up on an elbow, then opened once he felt he'd done enough. 

He smiled to himself as he turned to leave his bed, and only stopped when he felt a hand around his wrist to stop him.   
"Gamzee, uh... I didn't mean to wake you up, you can stay in bed. I was actually going to get us-"   
He was going to say more, but was interrupted by those lips again. And he couldn't fight it either, could only let his eyes fall shut and enjoy it. 

"Tav, will you... Would you just lay here with me? We ain't gotta do nothin bad, just wanna feel you next to me more..." Gamzee murmured, averting his eyes and capturing his lower lip between his teeth ever so slightly. 

Tavros stared at him, blinking slowly. In the past few weeks it took him to realize he liked Gamzee, he always happened to imagine situations between them. And he never envisioned one where it was Gamzee acting shy and... Submissive. He didn't imagine himself as a very dominant and confident person, ever, but with the way Gamzee was behaving, he couldn't fight the swell of confidence he felt upon hearing Gamzee's voice. 

Tavros smiled and fell back onto the spot where he was lying before, grabbing one of Gamzee's hands gently. "Sure, just let me know if you're hungry or anything..." 

The way Gamzee rested his head on Tavros' shoulder and placed his other hand on his chest made something inside of Tavros want to act quicker. So he wrapped his other arm around Gamzee's upper back, and brushed his lips against his forehead. The way Gamzee instantly gazed up at him with those deep blue eyes made Tavros' heart skip a beat, and made him gasp when he was suddenly kissed again. 

This time it was a much more intense kiss, even more intense than the ones they'd had the night before. Tavros held his breath as he felt how much force Gamzee was using for their kisses, and the smooth, velvety feeling of Gamzee's tongue lightly brushing his own upper lip. Tavros lost it at that, his eyes falling shut and pressing his own lips back against Gamzee's. 

Tavros moved himself closer to Gamzee, pressing him back into the mattress. Gamzee put up no fight and only wrapped his arms around the smaller's shoulders willingly. Tavros tilted his head and shivered slightly when he felt that velvet tongue again, his own lips parting just enough for Gamzee to feel.

Tavros' pulse grew stronger and faster as their tongues slid against each other's, and his breath hitched when he felt Gamzee's thighs against the outsides of his own. His eyes opened and he pulled away, swallowing their combined flavors. Gamzee's eyes opened slowly and then widened when he realized what was happening, staring at Tavros. 

"Tavbro, I-I don't want you to all up and... Do anything like this if you ain't ready... I ain't never done it either, but I thought... Maybe..." Gamzee looked down and bit his swollen lip again, his eyes stuck on the bulge in his own sleeping shorts. Tavros followed his eyes and felt his face heat up instantly, unable to stop staring. Gamzee was hard, and he was getting there too. He swallowed thickly again, looking over Gamzee again as his mind and heart raced. He loved him, and he'd thought of them together like this before, losing their virginity together... He sighed and smiled nervously, his hands going back to Gamzee's narrow waist. 

"No, I want this. I want you, Gamzee. I just... I don't have any, uh, lube or protection, nothing..." He trailed off and watched as Gamzee scurried off the bed, digging through his backpack. He held up a half empty bottle of lube and came back, smiling a giddy, crooked smile. 

"Don't worry Tav, I know how to get myself ready. I think about it when I, you know. I think about getting myself ready for you a bunch." He smiled shyly as he resumed his position in front of the other, eagerly stripping himself of his shirt and shorts. He stared at Tavros and rose his brows, waiting expectantly. 

Tavros knew his face was red and especially so after Gamzee told him all of that, but as he undressed he thought it over to himself. He wasn't as tall as gamzee, and he was chubby and quiet. He'd always expected Gamzee to want to top him first, not throwing the race card into the mix or anything. But Gamzee was a tall, gorgeous black boy, and he was an average chubby Hispanic kid. He'd always thought Gamzee would want to be the first and probably only to top. 

He decided that it didn't really matter, because he felt a heady rush of confidence and excitement that Gamzee wanted him. He leaned closer and gripped Gamzee's thin waist, pressing his lips to his jaw and neck, enjoying how warm Gamzee was getting. 

"Tavros... I want you to watch me get ready, I-I know it sounds fucking weird but I want you to see me. And I wanna see you touching yourself too, before we do anything, okay?" Gamzee spoke quickly, his voice softer and more embarrassed than Tavros had ever heard him sound like before. He obliged and leaned back out of his space, his eyes roaming over Gamzee's body as he touched his chest. He watched his hands roam down, one staying at his dark nipple as the other ran down his lean abdomen and then his hips. 

Tavros couldn't look away, his eyes hungrily taking in the sight of Gamzee teasing himself and then baring himself. Tavros was subconsciously staring at Gamzee's dark erection, the way it twitched slightly every time Gamzee flicked his nipple or spread lube over himself. He remembered his request and pushed his own underwear down and off, his own member not as long as Gamzee's but thick. He gripped the base and slowly stroked himself as he watched Gamzee, not noticing how much eagerly Gamzee spread the lube over his entrance.

Gamzee's eyes were glued to Tavros' thick cock, his full lip between his teeth as he slowly worked himself open. Tavros was stuck staring, his breathing heavy and lips parted open. It wouldn't have been a surprise if he started to drool, he was thoroughly enjoying the view. 

The air around them was hot, and to them, they felt like they were in a bubble. Neither could look away from the other, but both were eager to touch and slot themselves against each other. 

Gamzee's panting went straight to Tavros' head, and every little whine and breathless moan he heard from him made him twitch. "Tavros, please..." He took in Gamzee's flushed face and dripping member, and lost it. He couldn't wait any longer, he'd wanted this for so long. He was sure Gamzee did too. 

He pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss, fitting himself back between Gamzee's smooth thighs. The head of his cook kissed Gamzee's opened entrance lightly, making them both shiver and hold on to each other. Tavros looked into Gamzee's eyes, staring at him as he slowly entered him. He watched as Gamzee's back arched and mouth opened wider, his thighs quivering on his sides. He stopped only when their hips met, leaving them both trembling and panting breathlessly. 

"Move already, c'mon..." Gamzee whispered, wrapping his arms back around the other's shoulders. Tavros grabbed his thin hips again and started to thrust into the other boy, slowly at first. He listened to Gamzee's voice, the soft moans and whimpers and shivered every time he felt that hot breath against his ear. 

Tavros groaned softly in pleasure, slowly working up speed as he went. Gamzee's body twitched with every thrust, and his back arched as Tavros hit it. The spot that he'd heard about. Tavros shuddered from the way Gamzee's voice rose in pitch, trying desperately to keep hearing that moan. 

"I'm gonna f-fucking cum... Tavros!" Gamzee moaned out, his nails digging into the other boy's shoulders as he came. "Fuck, me too Gamzee..." He groaned as he pulled his hips hard and came, filling him up. His stomach was covered with Gamzee's cum, which was steadily dripping back onto him. 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Gamzee's lips parted and eyes glazed over, though his muscles were still twitching every now and then as they came down. "That was..." He began, then trailed off when Tavros kissed him lightly. 

"It was amazing..." Tavros finished, holding onto Gamzee as they murmured to each other. The two boys lazily cleaned each other up before they fell back asleep under the blankets, cheeks flushed and hearts beating in tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha don't judge me for this yall, it's my first time writing stuff like this.   
> (I've never even done anything myself lmao)   
> I hope you enjoy black Gamzee w/ vitiligo and chubby Hispanic Tavros the way I do.


End file.
